


Day Thirteen: Momentum

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: Texting elevates boredom





	Day Thirteen: Momentum

Class was boring without friends. At Dalton, there was a Warbler in every single one of Kurt’s classes. McKinley was a different story. No one in Glee was in his physics class, not even Tina and Mike. They had it fourth period. So, here Kurt was sitting alone pretending to listen to the lesson on momentum. He was happy to be sitting in the middle of the classroom this teacher liked to call on people in the back.

Kurt was drawing in his notebook when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. With the teacher’s back to him, Kurt pulls the device out.

_**Blaine: Math sucks without you** _

_**Kurt: Physics sucks without you** _

He puts his phone back into his pocket and copies down the next problem. His phone buzzes two more times but he keeps it away until the bell dismisses them.

At his locker, Kurt checks his hair and his phone.

_**Blaine: Can I see you after Glee?** _

_**Blaine: I miss you** _

Kurt smiles and types back a yes. Sitting in Glee was usually the best part of his day but Kurt is anxious to see his boyfriend. When Mr. Schue announces a guest singer, Kurt tunes back into the conversation. Just as he lifts his head, Blaine is walking into the choir room.

Eyes widen and smiles aimed in Kurt’s direction. The music starts and Blaine reaches out for Kurt’s hand to pull him to the front of the room.

 _It’s nice to have a duet partner_ , Kurt thinks.


End file.
